


Awkward Tea

by Unnecessary_Phenomenon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Sexual Content, Teasing, The Gang - Freeform, just for fun, tea party!!1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnecessary_Phenomenon/pseuds/Unnecessary_Phenomenon
Summary: Certain conversation topics at a club tea party leave everyone flustered.It's just teasing and a bit of TamaHaru :p
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 38





	Awkward Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom with every ounce of blood that flows through my veins.

"MOMMY! I've just had the most brilliant idea!" A certain blonde was jumping about with extra enthusiasm if that was possible.

"That's a first," Kyoya retorted. "So tell me, what ingenious plan have you dreamt up this time, Tamaki?"

"You know how we're always seeing clients separately? Well... what if we had a group chat! Not like a text thing, but everyone sitting together and chatting! That way, we can all be together! It can be like a tea party!"

At that, Kyoya lowered his notebook from his face and simply stared at him. _He had a decent idea for once._

Honey seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Yeah, Tama-chan! That's a great idea!"

Kyoya hesitated on feeding his ego. "Yes... it seems so."

That did set him off.

"YAY! MOTHER APPROVES! I'll get started on planning!"

_Oh, what a hectic day it will be. Now... how can I make this interesting?_

The next day at the host club...

It was peaceful for once, Haruhi thought. That was unexpected, sitting with _everyone_ and all, but the evening was rather calming and she eventually started enjoying herself. The chairs and seats were strategically set in a circle, and the seating arrangements intertwined the groups into a mass. Tamaki held the main focus of the group, but Kyoya and Kaoru had their own little cult forming. She and Honey were sitting next to each other and talking to some of his guests. They all seemed really... sweet. _Too_ sweet.

"So, Haruhi-Kun, are you enjoying this evening?" one of his guests asked.

"Surprisingly, I am. It's refreshing spending time with you ladies, and it was nice getting to know some more of you," She smiled and cocked her head to the side, earning a couple 'eeks' and 'awws.' "...and you too, Honey senpai, the tea cakes were really good." she added.

"Thanks, Haru-chan! Takashi picked them out."

"Hey, any good conversation topics? I'm getting a little bored." Hikaru chimed in. Wait, since when was he part of _this_ conversation?

The group shrank down to the host club and a handful of girls, maybe around 5. They were able to sit in a smaller circle and talked in one mass. Tamaki had been rambling on about a commoners' festival nearby, and marvelling over the events and foreign traditions.

Three out of five of the girls were giggling near the corner, discreetly whispering phrases into one another's ears. Kyoya, being in charge of those few, spoke up. "Do you ladies have anything to discuss with us? The conversation is a little dry," he paused for a second. "Perhaps you few could liven up the chat."

And of course, Tamaki had to join in.

"Yes! My fair maidens, it seems we haven't kept you busy enough. Please do not hesitate to add to our tea party." He spoke in a sickening princely manner.

"Alright!" One of the girls said, well, _yelled_ was more like it. The room died down for a second to listen to the commotion. Madoka prepared to say something. She glanced around to make sure she had everyone's attention. "In fact, I have been curious. Let's talk about sex."

Silence.

Haruhi swept the room with her eyes. Mori had his arms on Honey's shoulders, turning him away from the girl. Tamaki, on the other hand, stared at her with absolute horror and embarrassment. It was a little amusing. Hikaru was flushed, glowing in a bright shade of stupid. Kaoru wasn't too calm either. In fact, the only one who seemed to be unaffected was Kyoya. No, wait... there was something showing on his face. A slow smirk and a muffled chuckle. He broke the silence. "Sure. Why not. What do you suppose we talk about?"

Tamaki, who was stuttering incoherent thoughts, snapped back into character. "Uh, Kyoya, are you sure this is appropriate? I mean-"

"You were the one who wanted to liven up the chat, were you not? Besides, are you an 8th grader? Certainly, you can be mature about it."

Tamaki switched from embarrassed blushing to angry blushing.

"Of course I can be mature! I just don't think Haruhi will be comfortable with it!" Kyoya couldn't help but laugh. _A complete 8th grader._

"Actually, senpai, I don't mind as long as nothing gets personal," Haruhi said. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Haruhi-Kun, I wanted to ask when you lot think it's a good age to... you know..." mumbled a girl named Mei. (different Mei from the manga, same name) "I mean, there has to be some age where it's socially acceptable." She finished.

It was Hikaru's turn to speak. "Honestly, anything under 16 seems a little strange." All eyes turned to him, asking 'how would YOU know' with their looks, making him sink back into in seat.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki yelled, now with sudden confidence. "Marriage should be the only acceptable time!"

Kyoya saw his chance and took it.

"So, Suoh, you haven't had sex?" Kyoya asked calmly, though his amusement was clear.

"I- I- uh- well- Hey! No personal questions!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I didn't say that!"

Mei looked giddy and gave in to her curiosity. "So you HAVE? Pardon my nosiness but who might it be?"

Haruhi was at her limit. She burst out in laughter and stifled a couple of snorts. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she started. "I'm- I'm sorry hahaha! Just... it's just like that time in middle school where everyone started freaking out over health class!"

Kyoya, of course, couldn't let her off that easily. "Et Tu, Haruhi? What's your standing on it?"

She began blushing with an awkward face, but went with better judgement and laughed it off. "Well, I think it's just up to the individual to decide. I mean, who am I to judge?" There was a course of 'awws' and she immediately regretted speaking in the first place.

_Note to self: kill Kyoya._ Determined to dodge the embarrassment, she threw Kaoru under the bus. "Kaoru's been awfully quiet. Say, Kaoru, do you have a... what's the word... a kink?"

Ah, the chaos. The sheer tension.

"W- What! No! I mean... I wouldn't know! Should I have one? What even is sex? No that's stupid, I mean-" Kaoru's words got worse by the minute.

Madoka kindly interrupted him. "You know, we're not gonna kink shame you or anything. You know, you have a twin and all..."

*cue shrieks of moe*

There it struck Kaoru, the perfect plan of escape. "Oh, of course, I'd never leave my dear brother hanging! Although," he turned to pull Hikaru into his arms and tip his chin upward. "He does get rather uncomfortable with these... _things..."_ Hikaru, seeing where his brother was going with this, played right along. "Kaoru! I told you not to embarrass me!" Though the blush never faded from either of their cheeks.

The attention swiftly turned to Mori and Honey, although Mori swiped up Honey and stalked off before they could interrogate either of them. The ladies didn't seem to mind, so Kyoya let them off. And that leaves Kyoya. Tamaki would get him back.

"Say, mother, who was your first? You sound a little too comfortable on the topic..."

"I simply acknowledge sex as a way of reproduction, and though hormonal impulses lead some to believe otherwise, it doesn't attach to any emotion. Personally, I find little interest in it."

(completely dodging the question)

Yep, classic Ootori response. Tamaki grimaced at the formality and composure that he wasn't able to keep himself. "You know what, Kyoya! After that night at the beach, I don't know if I believe you!"

_Ah shit, Tamaki. What H A V E you done?_

"Beach? What happened on the beach?" The twins asked in sync.

"..."

Haruhi tried her best to recall that night. She thought about it more often than she'd like to admit, but the events of the night faded over time. Though one question lingered within her: How far would Kyoya have gone to prove Tamaki's point? She glanced over at Kyoya, who was now scribbling with a little more pressure, probably due to Tamaki's careless comment.

Kyoya tried to forget that night, but every time he thought of it, it struck a cymbal in his head.

_"It won't do you any good. You won't gain anything from it."_

Certainly an interesting notion. Certainly a fascinating woman. But... had he been drinking that night? What a _stupid_ thing to do. He couldn't shake the need to profusely apologize to her.

"Hello? Milord, what happened at the beach?"

Tamaki looked to his side to find the twins crawling behind him.

"Oh uh, well according to Haruhi, 'nothing much.'"

Haruhi overheard the conversation and couldn't help butting in.

"Hey, don't rope me into it!"

"Yes, but Daddy's just concerned! It DID heavily involve you! You have yet to explain yourself." he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Yeah Haruhi, we're missing out on the fun!" The twins were still in sync.

To spill, or not to spill? No, elaborating on the night's events will most certainly end in homicide. Best to leave it as a blunder.

"Like I said, nothing. I just got sick from the crab and ran to the nearest bathroom."

Tamaki eyed at her for a minute and resumed his princely aura. He would get answers later.

Mei had been whispering to the other few for a minute, and that caught Kyoya's eye- er... ear.

"Ladies, please feel free to ask us anything. I'm sure there are a few questions you have." His eyes didn't leave his notebook, and his pen continued in a swift motion bobbing up and down.

Mei took a bold step and spoke up. "Kyoya-kun... are you by any chance... gay?"

There it was.

His pen stopped moving, and he stood frozen, blinking for a minute. The room was simply _too_ silent.

"Kyoya...?" Tamaki looked extremely worried. Worried that his friend may be hiding. Worried that maybe, just maybe, he was hurt. But that wasn't like Kyoya.

He went forward in a straight line.

He didn't look back.

He didn't hesitate.

Then why... was he hesitating?

"I do not specify on my sexuality for a multitude of reasons, Mei-kun. In the end, it does not matter. My greatest concern right now is the contentment of you ladies."

He plastered on a smile, one far too complex for most people to decipher.

But right then and there, Haruhi knew there was so much more to it than a business grin. No, there was something much deeper.

She longed to understand it. To understand who he was.

"Awww! I'm sorry for asking, it seems a little too personal." Mei said.

Madoka and the others smiled at him and eyed their next victim: Hikaru.

"Hikaru! I do have a question."

"And what is the question?"

"Out of this room, who'd you want to make out with?"

*chorus of ooh's* "And you can't choose your brother, that takes out the fun."

He blushed and darted his eyes around the room. Why does EVERYONE have to look at him, and why now?

"I I I... what is this, truth or dare? I don't know!"

"Ohhh I see," Kaoru teased. "Perhaps the answer is a certain other in the club... like maybe Haruhi?"

_Kaoru you are a dead man._

Out of view, Tamaki had a sudden urge to strangle the twins. But of course, jealousy wouldn't do. He'd check up on Haruhi later.

"Aww he's blushing!"

And Hikaru simply could not command himself to stop blushing.

And Haruhi stood in mild shock.

She knew Hikaru had a thing for her.

He knew that she wasn't interested.

And he was PAINFULLY aware that she was in love with none other than Tamaki, and the freakin idiot hadn't even come to terms with his feelings. Though recently... he might have. He'd stopped referring to himself as Haruhi's father, which was a relief.

Haruhi suddenly felt tired. Looking at the time she realized it was time to be dismissed. She excused herself and the ladies and trotted off to change, her footsteps feeling a little heavy.

Also, where had Mori and Honey gone?

Once she was out of the dressing suit and back into her uniform, she locked eyes with Tamaki at the other end of the room.

Where did the others go? She thought to herself. And is Tamaki having a seizure?

He was trembling and stuttering something resembling an apology. "Tamaki senpai, are you okay?"

"Yes! Completely. I just..."

She stood waiting for an answer she knew she wouldn't get.

"What has you so frazzled?"

Then, his lips formed a set of words that frazzled her.

"I love you."

It was a whisper, more like a breath, but he regained so much composure after uttering those words.

"Haruhi? Please say something."

Annnnd it was her turn to stutter! It wasn't like her to blush.

"I- what? When? Pourquoi? Sorry- I- I-"

God, was her tongue doing acrobatics?

She had to take quite the breath to make up for the lack of oxygen getting to her head. "I- er... should get going but um... you know if you- I love you too-"

He watched her speak as he stepped a little closer. Tipping her chin up, he silenced her with a soft kiss.

It was... intense for such a light kiss. Feathery, and she felt like she could die right then and there with no regrets. He slowly pulled back, smiling like crazy. Haruhi, on the other hand, was still feeling short-circuited.

But that was all she needed to confirm her feelings. That was all she needed to use as an excuse as she slapped him in annoyance and embarrassment, but it'd take a good hour to get rid of her blush.

The cat was out of the bag, and she got something off her back that day, something she didn't know she carried in the first place.

And she was calm again.

"So, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, senpai?

"I know you said it was nothing..." _Oh, dear._ "But are you sure that's all that happened the night at the beach?"

"If you must know, Tamaki," said a cold familiar voice. When did Kyoya get here? "I'd love to go over the night's events."

Haruhi's blush, which had faded, came crawling back. "Why's everything so awkward today..." she muttered. From all the blood eeking toward her face by the minute, she was sure to faint.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward!" Tamaki spoke.

_Yeah, say that after you strangle Kyoya._

Tamaki skipped out grabbing at Kyoya's arm, surely planning a throrough interrogation. Kyoya looked back for a minute and separated from the blonde, and walked toward Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I never formally apologized for that night, and I'd like to right now." If he was feeling any guilt, it certainly didn't show on his face.

"It's alright, really. I understand what you were trying to do. I do need to be a little more careful, and in all honesty, I should be thanking you."

He looked at her in disbelief.

_Thank him? For... threatening her?_

"You _really_ are a fascinating woman, Haruhi. By the way, a little note on Tamaki. If you ever want to see him flustered, all you have to do is flirt. Though, do refrain from making out in the club room."

_Ah, so he saw them._

At that, she looked down, curtained her face with her bangs, spun on her heel and paced away. A slow and goofy smile crept on her face.

She did love Tamaki. She wondered what it'd lead to.

So much good had come from shattering a vase and earning a boatload of debt. If she told herself then, that she'd gain more than anything worth 8 million yen, she'd never have believed herself. She wouldn't give up the host club for the world.

Still, there was something distressing about the idea of Kyoya watching the two of them kiss. Maybe he'd profit from this.

_Huh, rather convenient that Tamaki confessed today._

But she had to know:

Was this his plan all along?

What a strange club.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a chaptered fic and I'll start posting after I crank a few chapters. Also, this is my first post! Plz criticize!  
> Any suggestions?


End file.
